Quadruplets?
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: A request I received on DeviantArt. The person wanted me to write Melanie and Miltia kidnapping Ruby and Yang and making them over to look like themselves. One-shot.


**This was a request on DeviantArt asking if I would write Melanie and Miltia kidnapping Ruby and Yang and making them over to look like them.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, those rights belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

* * *

"I think they're waking up."

"Finally!"

Yang hears two familiar voices talking, but she can only manage to open her eyes slightly and everything is blurry. Her head hurts and she can feel that her wrists and legs are tied to what she assumes is a chair by the feeling of it.

"Alright, so obviously we're going to dress the red one in my outfit."

"I know Miltia, you said it before: because she matches you, but Yang's doesn't match me. I still say we should've captured that Schnee girl instead. Her white hair and light-blue eyes are the perfect match for my outfit!"

"Ughh... Melanie, we've been over this before: capturing the Schnee heiress would equal our being arrested. Besides, Yang's matches you more than me."

"True..."

"So stop pouting and let's get everything ready for the makeover."

Yang hears two pairs of feet walk away. She knows who they are. Miltia and Melanie, the twin sisters who're bodyguards of Junior, a club owner in Vale.

But who is this 'red one' they're talking about? It sounds like they kidnapped someone else besides her.

 _Wait...red one...? RUBY!_

If they harm one hair on her baby sis's head she'll show them her true fury. Besides, what would they want with Ruby? She doesn't know them. Unless it's revenge for her beating them up? Did they take her sister as leverage?

Yet, Yang feels that's not the case from what she overheard. They were saying something about their outfits and matching...

"Alright, we got the outfits, let's see if they're awake yet."

 _Crap. They're back._

The sound of footsteps stops right near Yang.

"Still sleeping? We didn't hit them that hard."

"Guess we'll just have to wake them up ourselves."

SLAP!

"Ow! Yangggg, what'd you do that for?" Yang hears her sister whine. She really wants to hit back whichever sister hit hers.

SLAP!

This time Yang is slapped. She instantly opens her eyes, glaring at Melanie, who is standing in front of her with a wicked grin and holding a black garbage bag over her arm.

"Oh good, you're awake. Now we can begin." Melanie says, reaching towards Yang to undo her restraints.

Yang really wants to keep glaring at her, but first she has to check on her sister.  
Looking to the left, where she heard her sister's voice, Yang see's Ruby staring right back at her. She looks fine except for the red handprint on her pale cheek. Yang bristles, turning back to Melanie whose already done untying her legs and arms.

"You'll regret kidnapping us and hitting my sister."

"Oh calm down, we didn't do it to hurt her." Miltia says.

"Besides, we didn't kidnap you both to harm you." Melanie chimes in.

"Then why did you kidnap us?" Yang asks, frustrated. These two really get on her nerves.

"For a makeover!"

"A makeover?" Ruby asks, confused. She's rubbing her wrists and ankles where the rope previously tying her up had been.

"Yup! We've always wanted to dress someone up and who better than Yang and her sister?" Melanie says.

"Plus, we've been waiting to get our revenge on you Yang for beating us up." Miltia says, smirking down at Yang.

"You wouldn't of got beat up if you stayed out of my way." Yang snarls back.

"True, but as Junior's bodyguards we were obligated to step in."

"Touché, but does that really mean you had to pick us for your makeover? I'm sure there are tons of other people you could've chosen and just have thought of something else as your revenge. Preferably something that doesn't involve my sister."

"We could've, but this was the worst we could think of. For you. Also, you both really need a makeover." Melanie answers, looking at Yang and Ruby in disgust.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I think we dress just fine." Ruby pouts.

"Yeah, right. We know how to dress fashionably and for a fight if I may say so." Miltia sniffs.

Knowing the three of them could prolong this fight for hours if they wanted too, Yang steps in.

"Ugh, enough already! You want your revenge? Fine, just get it over with so we can get outta here."

"Wow Yang, you gave in faster than we thought you would."

"Yeah, well I'm irritated and would rather be anywhere where you two aren't."

"Well that's not very nice!" Melanie pouts. "We happen to be very good company."

"Suuuree, maybe for men you are." Yang mutters.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that so we can get started." Miltia says.

"What exactly does this makeover entail?" Yang asks warily.

"Oh nothing too special...just some cosplay." Melanie says.

"Cosplay? As who?" Ruby asks.

"Us!" Miltia and Melanie say at the same time.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." Yang says, exasperated.

"Nope. Ruby will be dressed as Miltia and you'll be dressed as me." Melanie says excitedly.

"Great. That's just the kind of makeover I want."

"Good because it's the kind you're getting!"

* * *

Yang and Ruby exchange glances, then look back at the mirrors in front of they are, unrecognizable. Dressed as Miltia and Melanie Malachite...

Ruby of course is wearing Miltia's outfit and accessories, being that it has a red and black theme. A wig had been placed over her hair to cover Ruby's red tips, which wasn't a problem since Ruby's hair is as short as Miltia's, her eyes done up in flared out red eye shadow, green eye contacts finishing the look. Ruby looks just like Miltia, minus her facial features.

As for Yang, she could only stare in horror as she looked in the mirror. She's wearing Melanie's white outfit and accessories. Melanie didn't like that her blonde hair clashed with the white, so just like her sister had done with Ruby, she placed a wig on Yang as well. The only difference being that this wig is of course black but with choppy bangs and long, reaching Yang's waist (like her usual hairstyle), and straight. Around her eyes is cyan eye shadow, however, unlike with Ruby, Melanie decided she liked how Yang's purple eyes matched her outfit and makeup, so she forwent the green contacts.

"Now that's better!" Miltia exclaimed, walking around Ruby and examining her.

"Definitely better." Melanie agreed, appraising Yang.

Yang's eye twitched. "But we look pretty much just like you!"

"That's what makes it so great." Miltia says, smug.

"Time for a selfie!" Melanie squeals.

"Oh no, no no no! Absolutely not! No one is ever going to see me dressed like this. Ever." Yang yells, backing away towards her sister as the twin sisters walk toward her and Ruby.

"I don't mind" Ruby says nonchalantly. "These clothes are actually nice."

Yang looks at her sister like she lost her mind. "Are you kidding me? Just how hard did they hit you?"

Unfortunately for Yang the sisters had creeped up behind her and Ruby while they were talking, Melanie extending a selfie stick out far enough to get them all in the shot.

"Say cheese!"

"Wha-?" Caught off guard, Yang turned around just in time as Melanie took the picture of them.

"Erase that now!" Yang yelled, grabbing for the phone.

Melanie yanked it away from her grasp. "Nope, sorry. This one's going on the internet. I think I'll tag it **#quadruplets**!"

"Oh no you won't!" Yang screams, running after Melanie, whose keeping the phone out of her reach as she types something.

Miltia and Ruby just watch their respective sisters run around, laughing at Yang's attempts to get the phone.

* * *

 **Interesting Fact:** I don't know if anyone knows this, but Miltia's design is based on an early one of Ruby. I didn't know that when I was writing this and chose to dress Ruby as Miltia. What a coincidence.


End file.
